A conference call such as a telephone conference, a video conference, a web conference, etc. is a low-cost alternative for allowing two or more people to communicate with one another in a single place at a single time. But how does a person set-up a conference call?
A person can set-up a conference call via a user interface. This person setting-up the conference call is referred to as a host. Some questions the host may have during the initial set-up of the conference call are, for example:                i. “who to invite to the conference call?”        ii. “how to contact and notify the participants regarding the conference call?” and        iii. “what conference call materials should be reviewed prior to the commencement of the conference call?”        
In deciding who to invite to the conference call, often times it is difficult for the host to determine if a person will actively contribute to the discussion of the conference call. In this example, if a person invited to the conference call is simply listening to other participants and not contributing to the discussion of the conference call, the productivity of the conference call is diminished.
In another example, to notify the participants regarding the conference call, the host must provide, for example, the e-mail address, office telephone number, cell phone, etc. of each participant via the user interface. In most situations, when the host is setting-up the conference call, the host provides an e-mail address of each participant as the media format for notifying the participants regarding the date, time, topic, etc. of the conference call. This is inefficient when a participant does not regularly check his/her e-mail. In this example, productivity of the conference call is diminished if the participant does not attend the conference call.
In another example, when the host requires that certain conference call materials be reviewed prior to the commencement of the conference call, the host can provide via the user interface, one or more documents that a participant should read or annotate in preparing for the conference call. Once the conference call is set-up, and, if the host has forgotten to include other conference call materials that are essential to the preparation of the conference call, the host must distribute the other conference call materials via a separate notification (e.g., e-mail, instant message, short-message service, etc.). By not having a system that queries the host for conference call materials, valuable time is wasted because a separate notification must be used to distribute the other conference call materials that are essential to the discussion of the conference call.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method and system that can appraise and measure a caller's contribution during a first conference call to set-up a second conference call, and, a method and system that can efficiently assist a person in setting-up one or more conference calls.